Gender Swap
by Smile'LifesTooShort
Summary: Cant really explain it so you'll have to read to find out. (: There will be drama and stuff and the occasional M rated bit but I will warn you if you don't want to read them bits at the start of the chapter and I will mark them bits! Enjoy my lovelies (: R&R, Oh and mainly Rose's character POV but POV's will vary throughout so you can see what others are thinking!


Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other stories in months but I can't really see them going anywhere so if you want to adopt either of my other stories (Alone and Everything at once) just PM me! But here's a new one which I hope to keep updated regularly. I'll try my best and everything but I have exams coming up because I'm in my last year of high school before college so I'm trying hard to get them done. But anyhoo, enjoy my lovelies! I apologise for Grammatical errors and spelling.

*DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN VA NOR WILL I EVER! THIS DISCLAIMER GOES THROUGHOUT THE STORY SO I DON'T HAVE TO REPOST IT!*

Oh and this is a Gender and age swap fic. Basically Dimitri, Christian and Adrian are girls and Rose and Lissa are boys. Oh and Christian, Adrian, Lissa and Rose are adults whereas Dimitri is a novice. Everyone else is normal!

Enjoy (;

* * *

Chapter one.

"So, tonight then?" I winked at the guardian in charge of the doors. Her face turned beet red and she nodded her head quickly. "I'll see you later then Celeste." I headed through the door and towards my dorm room – slash – apartment. You see it was kinda shitty like the novices' dorms but at least we had room to move in our places. It's surprising that the Guardians get treated better than the novices, well, a tiny bit better.

_REECE_! Liam's mental voice came through the bond, _GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! _

I hadn't quite had the time to actually get into my room, so I just turned around and walked back through the door with Celeste still standing guard.

When I got to Liam's place Chrissie was clutching her hair with her eyes shut.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully as I stepped through the doorway. Liam glared at me and I knew I was in deep shit.

Liam's hair was an odd platinum blonde colour which you don't see much off, with bright green eyes which was a quick tell-tale sign that he was a Dragomir – one of the twelve royal families. Him along with his girlfriend Chrissie were Moroi's – the ones Dhampirs' like me have sworn to protect.

Chrissie usually had black hair which was down to her mid back and sparkling blue eyes, well, sparkling with mischief. And I say usually because today her hair was verging on blonde. I tried to contain my laughter as I looked at her hair but I couldn't, a little burst of laughter escaped.

"You fucking ass!" Chrissie stood up with flame balls in both her hands, facing me. I guess now is a good time to tell you that Moroi's can wield magic. There are five elements – fire, water, air, earth and spirit. That last ones a rare element that only a select few have – and personally, I only know of two people with this element, Liam and Arianna – the girl who's infatuated with me. Anyway, back to Chrissie, she's obviously a fire user and a damn good manipulator of the element. Moroi's believe that magic is peaceful and that it shouldn't be used, dear Chrissie here, doesn't think that way. She thinks that it should be used for offence too, and for one, I totally agree with her. "You put fucking blonde hair dye in my fucking conditioner!" Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! I didn't do that! But of course I didn't really get a say in defending myself as fire balls were being thrown at me repeatedly. I ducked behind Liam's sofa and hid there until I heard Liam calming down the she-devil out there.

Standing up I began my rant about not doing putting dye in the young Pyro's hair care products. "I didn't do it! Why would I do it? Although looking back it was a pretty funny idea. But for once, I didn't do it. I don't have time to do it, anyway, wouldn't you have known it was me, You're always with me Liam!" Liam had begun to relax and I knew through our bond – I'll get to that later – that he believed me. Now we just have to get Chrissie to believe too. The two love birds began a hushed conversation about, well, me: wondering whether to forgive me, even though I didn't do it. But whoever did will be getting bonus points for creativity.

"Fine," Chrissie huffed and sat back down on the sofa.

"Catch you later then L." He nodded his head before I made it out the door and once again, I was on my way back to my room. This time I actually made it through the door. I lumped down on my bed face first and sighed. Fuck this life is hard. Especially with the happy, aroused emotions that are coming through the bond right now. Gees, couldn't stop for one night could they? I really like having the bond because it gives me a heads up on Liam's safety but it really sometimes annoys the hell out of me, like now for instance. But I guess that is the price to pay when you die and come back to life. Yup, that's right, I died once. Liam brought me back with his element spirit. Spirit is new, well new to society as its been around for centuries, and we don't really know all the ramifications that happen to come along with it. You see, Liam brought me back from the dead and now my soul and his are now joined so I can feel everything he does and I can hear his thoughts, and sometimes when he's feeling really strongly, I'm sucked into his head and can see everything that he does. Sometimes this is inconvenient like when he's with Chrissie but I gotta live with it I guess. Le sigh.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I pressed speaker, without looking at the caller ID in the front.

"I'm now ending my shift; let me see Alberta and I'll be up." A girly voice began, "Is that OK?" Shit, it was Celeste. I forget she was coming over tonight.

"Yeah, now's fine." I ended the call and jumped up from my bed, knowing that I still had a few minutes till she got here, as she had to report to Alberta. Quickly changing clothes from my guardian attire to a simple pair of jeans and a button down shirt, I chucked my dirty clothes into the hamper and quickly made my bed. I looked to the clock to see it was eight at night. I checked my hair in my bathroom mirror and swiped it to the side like usual. My hair was deep brown and my eyes matched. I was pretty sexy if you asked me. With all my working out to become a guardian, it has some perks: one being I had washboard abs and a well-built body.

I rushed to the door as she knocked opening it though; I found that it wasn't Celeste. Well, it was but Alberta was with her too.

"Guardian Hathaway, your student is causing havoc in to Novice dorms, please see to it. Oh and I apologise about ruining your night you two." With that Alberta left, leaving me behind to apologise about the night, although I wasn't too put out because I wasn't really that into Celeste, she was too blonde for my taste, but I wanted her up here just for the sake of having her.

I rushed out to the Novice dorms to see my student, Demi, and another girl sparring in the middle of the lounge/lobby area. I sighed and decided that I needed to put a stop to this before it got out of hand. I stepped through the crowd and stood between the squabbling girls, even though I may as well have been ten feet away because they kept going.

"You stupid little blood whore, you and your family alike!" The blonde girl – god, how many blonde people are at this place! – said to my student, and for a second I saw pain flit across Demi's face before it turned into rage at the other girl. Demi didn't even reply she just lunged at the blonde and began punching her in the face. I grabbed the back of Demi's shirt and pulled her up off the injured girl moaning on the floor and got another guardian to sort the blonde one out whilst I dragged Demi to the gym. Demi is my newly acquainted student that I have to mentor in the mornings and in the afternoon, straight before and straight after school. She was usually shy and non-violent – other than when it came to sparring and guarding – and she liked to read in her spare time. So whatever the blonde did had to be bad.

Looking at Demi, I saw tears coming out of her chocolate brown eyes, which she was of course trying to stop me from seeing. I turned her around to face me and tilted her head up to look me in the eyes. I won't lie, she was attractive. She had medium length brown hair which she tied into a ponytail, and she had a nice figure. When I managed to get her to look at me, her tears had stopped, but I could see the inner battle whether to tell me or not going through her eyes. And of course me being the nice person I am, I pulled her into a hug. She may have been my student for only a few weeks, but we were quite alike. Always defending our friends and happy to do it as long as their safe. We are in sync with our thoughts and I could read her like a book.

I knew that her family lived in a commune in Russia which is associated with blood whores – Dhampirs who have their blood drunk whilst having sex. I knew Demi wasn't like that and I really felt bad for her, especially seeing as the blonde had dragged her family into the picture.

I pulled back and looked at her again; she seemed to be a bit better. Who says hugs can't cure anything. Sometimes a hug is all someone needs. Geesh, I sound like a girl talking. I knew Demi didn't have many friends since her best friend died when she went to St. Basil's in Russia, so she kinda kept to herself but the few friends she does have keep to her side always.

"I- I'm sorry for ruining your night Reece," yes we are on a first name basis, "I shouldn't have fought with that girl, it was stupid of me. I'll see myself out." She looked down and began to head out the gym doors.

"Demi! I'll walk you back, you'll get in trouble if you don't." She looked questioningly at me. "It's past curfew." I explained. We walked back to the novice dorms in silence and when we got to her room it was an hour past curfew. "You know where I am if you need me right?" She nodded her confirmation, "I'll catch you in the morning." I waited as she opened her door and as I was about to turn back to my room – again! – she grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek. My cheek tingled where she had kissed and it felt just like it did when we spar and our skin touches. Her face went bright red and she hurried into her room and I just stared stunned at the door before shaking myself out of it and practically sprinting to my room.

I closed my door and locked it, making sure no-one else interrupts me. I began taking my clothes off and when I was just in my black boxers I flopped into my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
